epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Джек-потрошитель против Ганнибала Лектера
Джек-потрошитель против Ганнибала Лектера - 49 серия Epic Rap Battles of History и четвертая серия четвертого сезона. Столкнутся британский серийный убийца, Джек-потрошитель, и каннибал из фильма Молчание Ягнят Ганнибал Лектер. Баттл вышел 1 декабря 2014 года. Актеры Дэн Булл as Джек-потрошитель EpicLLOYD as Ганнибал Лектер Дэвид Торнхилл Младший as Барни Мэтьюс (камео) Текст песни 'Джек-потрошитель' Oi mate, pass the liquor! It's Jack the Ripper! Jack the rapper, following you way before the dawn of Twitter! I'm a human trigger warning, through the night until the morning. When the light shines upon my crimes, you find it sick, appalling! An infamous, notorious delinquent, There's little more gory a thing than living in Victorian England. This is horrorcore. Beware if you're a common whore, Or at late night you may find me knocking on your door! Not keen to leave until I'm knee deep in blood and gore. Your grieving family on their knees, weeping, scrubbing floors. The police need a lead. They dunno what they're looking for! My raps are like the way I eat my meat, bloody raw! 'Ганнибал Лектер' Jack, you're a classic megalomaniac. You haven't mentioned me once in your entire battle rap. Pity your verse wasn't worth the trip in the jacket. Quit jacking off on the track and put the lotion in the basket! And catch what the iller serial killer can deliver! Rhymes finer than the Chianti I would pair with your liver, But the thought of your putrid flesh makes me want to shiver, 'Cause your British body's covered in more piss than kitty litter! You stabbed women when they wouldn't give you attention, Like a Penny Dreadful version of OJ Simpson! But these days your nickname is all that's even known, And you didn't even come up with that shit on your own! 'Джек-потрошитель' I'm real! You'll find me making vacancies in brothels, While you only exist inside the pages of a novel! You were kept for ages in a hovel, Contained within a cage behind a locked door while I never got caught! So who's the superior serial killer, Doctor Lecter? I'm still wanted; you're forgotten. People these days are watching Dexter! So God protect ya from the Hell I've spread upon us. I'm terrorizing London; fuck the 7/7 bombers! 'Ганнибал Лектер' No, no, Jack, you were doing fine, Before your ham-fisted attempt at a terrorist line! How typical of Jack the Ripper to chase a headline. Pick Ray Liotta's brain and ask him how I get mine. I'm the bon vivant of violence: a licensed psychiatrist Who dines on highest society to the sound of violins! Don't get me wrong. I'd roast both your balls on my hibachi, But for a serial killer, you're as tasteless as a bowl of Kashi! You prey on a prostitute and play with her body. I don't mind that you're naughty, Jack. I hate that you're sloppy! Barney, take me back to solitary confinement, 'Cause this dirty little lamb has just been silenced. Опрос Интересные факты Общее *Это третья рэп-битва выдуманного персонажа против реального четвертого сезона, после баттлов Охотники за привидениями против Разрушителей Мифов и Ромео и Джульетта против Бонни и Клайда. *Это первый баттл, в котором рэппер - серийный убийца. *Это первая рэп-битва, в которой после момента "Кто победил? Кто следующий?" присутствует дополнительный персонаж. *Это вторая рэп-битва, посвященная теме ужасов. Первой была битва Стивен Кинг против Эдгара Аллана По. **Несмотря на это, это первая рэп-битва, посвященная теме ужасов с выдуманным рэпером. *Это первая битва в которой учавствует EpicLLOYD в то время как Nice Peter не появляется вообще. **Nice Peter не появлялся и в битве Никола Тесла против Томаса Эдисона, но участвовал в записи вокала для Николы Теслы. *Это вторая рэп-битва, в которой появляется кровь, как жидкость. Первой битвой стала Сара Пэйлин против Леди Гаги (в остальных битвах кровь была сделана на компьютере как специальный эффект). *Это третья рэп-битва, в которой появляется призрак. Первыми двумя битвами стали Дональд Трамп против Эбенезера Скруджа и Охотники за Привидениями против Разрушителей Мифов. Призрак здесь появляется ненадолго в конце видео и её личность не совсем понятна—она может быть призраком Мэри Джейн Келли, или призраком другой жертвы Джека Потрошителя. Иерархия *This is the first battle since George Washington vs William Wallace to return to the 1 vs 1 with two verses per rapper battle format, as every battle in between has been a team battle, has been interrupted by third parties, or is one in which each rapper has more than two verses. *Это третий баттл, в котором Nice Peter вообще не поет, после баттлов Майкл Джордан против Мохаммеда Али и Стивен Кинг против Эдгара Аллана По. *This is the third fictional vs non-fictional battle wherein the non-fictional rapper mentions the other rapper's status as fictional, the first being Darth Vader vs Hitler and Columbus vs Captain Kirk. Производство *Это первый баттл с приглашенной британской звездой. Ошибки *Обводка от хромакея слегка видна как на превью видео, так и на iTunes-обложке. Видео File:Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History